1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device for fastening or connecting a strap, belt or similar web-like material to a bag or other garment articles.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed numerous fastening devices having connecting means for connecting a loose end of a strap secured to for instance a shoulder bag or the like and a generally "J"-shaped hook means for releasably receiving a link end of the bag.
A typical example of such prior art device is disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-15938, the disclosed device comprising a base having a pivotable ring member on its top and a "J"-like hook member with one end secured to its bottom and with the opposite end spaced from the base across a gap forming a mouth of the hook member. Extending laterally through the base is a bore accommodating a compression spring and receiving movably therein a retainer pin with a knob to open and close the mouth of the hook. The pin is pulled in one direction against the tension of the compression spring to open the mouth so as to allow entry of a bag link into the hook member. Such prior art device having a total of five different component parts is less expedient in assembly and has a drawback in that when connecting the bag link, the user is required to hold the base with one hand while pulling the retainer pin with the other hand against the tension of the spring, thus rendering the operation of the fastening device rather tedious, if not difficult.